


bad idea

by Onthinax



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthinax/pseuds/Onthinax
Summary: I wrote this a while back when I was super stoned and listening to bad idea! by Girl in Red. It's also my first attempt at smut, hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 37





	bad idea

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't listened to bad idea! already, I highly recommend it.

It was a bad idea, Blake knew, bringing a stranger back to her house, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to care. Slightly inebriated, she was relishing the way the beautiful blonde in front of her was biting her neck. Blake hoped to god no one got on the elevator as the woman lifted her, resuming her fervent kisses from earlier. Both of them groaned, and the elevator dinged. Pushing each other into every surface on the way there, Blake made quick work of her lock and yanked them both inside. Breathing hard, the blonde pulled back and looked at her.

“I’m Yang.”

Blake panted, grabbing Yang by the throat and kissed her again. 

“Blake.”

She murmured into Yang’s mouth, then she slammed her into the wall again, kissing her hard and tangling one hand in that mane of hair. The blonde moaned, sliding her hands to skim the underside of Blake’s bra. Without waiting for Yang to ask, Blake nodded hastily against her lips. _Please_. It was as if Yang could read her thoughts because in one swift motion, the faunus’ bra was off and their positions had flipped. Again Yang lifted her into the air, sucking marks into her neck while Blake tried hard to yank her own shirt off from between them. As soon as she’d succeeded a hot mouth found her nipples and she gasped, tugging on Yang’s hair. 

“Fuck you’re beautiful.”

The blonde murmured, continuing her ministrations. Eventually, Blake dragged them both to the bedroom, practically tearing Yang’s clothes off while kicking her own pants off. Again, Blake gave a nod when Yang climbed on top of her, and she felt a hand slip under the band of her underwear. This time, she moaned aloud, loving the feeling of Yang’s fingers on her clit.

“More, Yang please”

She was instantly rewarded by two fingers sliding into her easily. Gripping Yang’s back hard, Blake moaned louder still, then the blonde started fucking her in earnest, going harder and faster. She could feel herself coming closer and closer, and she was screaming in pleasure now.

“Oh gods Yang yes”

Blake came harder than she had in years, shuddering beneath Yang and digging her nails in, holding on for dear life. Panting, she felt a hand brush hair from her eyes. It was a bad idea, she knew, that feeling she got when she looked into lilac eyes, and knew this wouldn’t be the last time Yang came over.


End file.
